Out of Our Hands
by AuntySnix26
Summary: I watched my babies sleep and wondered how our lives became this screwed up. I get them for a week and then she has them the next; the two of us barely saying three words to each other. We went from happy and in love to divorced and co-parenting all because of a fucked up misunderstanding. Brittana AU. Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Out Of Our Hands**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _I watched my babies sleep and wondered how our lives became this screwed up. I get them for a week and then she has them the next; the two of us barely saying three words to each other. We went from happy and in love to divorced and co-parenting all because of a fucked up misunderstanding. Brittana AU. Endgame._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Glee or any of its characters and everything in this story is purely fiction. None of the material in this story is to be published anywhere else by anyone else without my written permission.**

-O.O.O.H-

 **Out Of Our Hands**

 **Chapter One**

When the twins were born, we were thrilled; over the fucking moon. Santana brought them into our lives with the help of a blonde haired, blue eyed sperm donor.

Our baby girl came first; Scarlett Lucy Lopez-Pierce. I cut her ombilical cord and I was so scared I'd hurt her. Her tiny fingers and toes were all there along with two brown eyes (strange, seeing as though all babies are usually born with blue eyes. But Santana was born with brown eyes too), exactly ten blonde hairs on her head, one nose, one mouth and the cutest little belly you've ever seen. She wailed and shrieked as the nurse wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to me.

I was so scared I'd drop her; she was so small - so delicate - and so, _so_ perfect. I held her for five seconds exactly before instinctively handing her to my wife - current ex-wife - who took her with the utmost gentleness and care. I watched them bond and smiled as Santana ran the tip of her index finger down the bridge of Scarlett's nose to the tip.

As soon as the nurse took Scarlett back to be washed, weighed and dressed, the doctor said it was time to start pushing again. Santana had been given an epidural so, she didn't feel the pain and immediately started pushing again to get our boy out.

He was in the world after four minutes; Matteo Gabriel Lopez-Pierce. He had ten fingers, ten toes, a wrinkled up forehead and a cute button nose. I cut his ombilical cord and the nurse wrapped him up before handing him to me. He had a full head of dark, raven hair and two beautiful blue eyes. His eye color might change, I told myself, but I couldn't help but smile at how he had _'my eyes'_.

I gave him to Santana who held him carefully and with so much love. She also ran the tip of her index finger down the bridge of his nose to the tip before greeting him like she did Scarlett and letting the nurses take him away to be washed, weighed and changed.

We named our baby boy Matteo - which is pronounced Matthew but he's Matteo when he's in trouble. My nickname for him is Matty while Santana calls him Teo. Scarlett is Scar to everyone - our little princess.

Matteo's eyes didn't change color - they stayed blue. And Scar's eyes didn't change either. And I know all parents say this about their kids but: _God, they're beautiful._

When we brought our beautiful babies home from the hospital and laid them in their cribs, we were more of a family than ever - everything went downhill from there. We spent two years as a family before mine and Santana's divorce.

And now, it's three years later, our twins are five and Santana and I haven't slept in the same bed for three and a half years. And, to be honest - since I have no secrets with _you_ in my head - I fucking miss her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way. There's a hell of a lot of traffic so, keep your knickers on." I say into my car - I have my phone connected to the bluetooth in my car and can receive calls while I'm driving without having to hold the phone to my ear - surely you're familiar with it.

 _"There's always a lot of traffic. Who are you fucking this time?"_ Came the bitter voice of my ex-wife. I roll my eyes and sigh, hitting my left indicator and stopping at the red light.

"Santana, for Christ's sake, we weren't even together. Why are you still pissed about that?" I ask as the light goes green and I make a left.

 _"Our kids were in the house."_ She snaps and I sigh. She's right about that - bad parenting on my side but, in my defence, it was three-thirty in the morning and they were four.

I was just casually seeing this girl - Olivia - and she came over in the middle of the night during my week with the kids. (She'd ignored the fact that I told her _not_ to come over.) And she was shit-faced drunk... I was a little tipsy off wine with the girls and had just gotten into bed when she climbed through my bedroom window and pounced on me. Unfortunately, I accidentally butt dialed Santana and she heard everything. But the kids slept through everything so, I have no fucking idea why she's still nutting at me about it.

"It was a year ago and just because you're jealous that I was getting some ass and you weren't doesn't mean you can hold it over my head forever." I state and immediately regret it, "You know what I mean. And the kids never even met her."

 _"Fucking child."_ Santana mutters and sighs, _"Just hurry up, I'm late for work. I have a meeting."_

"I'm outside." I say and chuckle, "Santana, you really need to stop stress-"

And she hung up.

I roll my eyes and climb out of my car to greet my babies. I lean against the drivers door and face the front door of what used to be my house too but was given to Santana in the divorce. The large black door opens and a little dark haired munchkin shoots me a toothless smile of excitement. I clap my hands together once and bend down to catch him as he races down the front steps and across the paved path. He leaps into my arms and squeals happily.

"Mommy!" He squeaks with a happy laugh and cups my cheeks with his chubby little hands.

They're still five so, their hands and cheeks are still chubby and adorable.

"There's my boy!" I say happily and pepper his cheeks with kisses, "Where's Scar?"

"On the pooper." Matty replies and I pull a face.

"A little too much information there, kiddo." I chuckle and put him on my hip as I move along the paved path and up the front steps. I put him down at the door and watch him tug on my shirt to pull me inside.

"I just kidding, mommy. Scar's in her room packing her stuff." Matty says and laughs, "But your face was funny."

He hits his knee as he laughs and I snort out a laugh of my own, rolling my eyes at the strange little being before me.

Santana comes walking out of the kitchen dressed in her work clothes - a tight fitting, long, black pencil skirt and a colorful blouse with matching heels - and I can't help but smile at how she hasn't changed, "Go get your bag, Matteo, for the last time. I won't ask you again." She scolds and Matty stomps upstairs to get his stuff. Santana nonchalantly waves me inside and I close the door, leaning against it as she fiddles with her iPhone.

"Hi," I say and she glances up at me before looking back at her phone.

"We spoke on the phone, Brittany. You don't need to say hi again." She states irritably.

"Irritated much?" I ask - just to push her buttons. She glares at me and dials a number.

"For fuck's sake, answer your damn phone the first time, nitwit." Santana hisses under her breath so the kids don't hear her swear, "I don't care how sorry you are, just pick up your phone!"

My ex-wife is a lawyer - a fucking brilliant lawyer - and with her, work is a major priority. One of the things that ruined our marriage - but we'll get into that later.

"Where's my favorite Scar?" I call up the stairs and a little blonde head pokes out from behind the wall at the top of the mahogany staircase. I chuckle at my cheeky little monkey and give her a wink. She smiles mischievously and I raise my eyebrow, "What about my hug, monkey?"

"Mommy, Mommy!" She squeals and tries her utmost best to come down the stairs as fast as she can while Santana walks across the front room, her heels clicking on the wood as she walks into the living room, still on the phone.

I catch Scarlett and twirl her around earning happy giggles and a sloppy kiss to the cheek, "You packed and ready, princess?"

"Yeah! I even tied my shoes all by myself!" She informs me and I give her a high five, "Matty just is bringing our backpacks because he says that he's the man and the man must be a gently-man."

"Gentleman." I correct with a smile and kiss her head before putting her down on the bottom step, "And that's very true."

"Okay, listen, I have a meeting that's gonna run late Sunday night so, I'll stop by your place and pick them up on my way home." Santana said as she tucked her phone back into her large purse and slung her purse on the crease in her elbow, briefcase in her other hand dangling from her index finger.

"What time exactly?" I ask and she furrows her brow.

"Late." She replies, "I just said that. It's running late. Why? Got a date?"

I roll my eyes and sigh, "No, Santana, I don't have a date. I just wanted to know."

Santana inhaled deeply through her nose and out through her mouth as she got down on her haunches to kiss our kids when Matty plonked down his and Scar's backpacks on the floor. She gave our twins a wide, happy smile and pecked their foreheads before running the tip of her index finger down the bridges of their noses and bopping the tips.

"Be good for mommy and don't cause trouble at the salon." She said and I tucked my hands into my jacket pockets as she gave them her routine warnings, "And always use soap."

I smile and let them have their goodbye. She's been telling them to _always use soap_ since they turned two. It's been a thing with herself and the twins since Scar and Matty's first shower with her. They'd always have baths either with me or by themselves with either San or me watching but one night they wanted to shower with momma.

 _"I'm just gonna go take a shower, baby, I'll only be a minute." Santana said as she grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard in the hall upstairs. I gave her a nod as I picked up toys thrown haphazardly onto the hall floor._

 _"Momma, you can let me shower with you!" Scar squeaked as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom._

 _"Hasn't slept a wink." I muttered with a smile and Matty came waddling out of his room; also wide awake._

 _"And me!" He agreed happily. Santana chuckled and took out their bath towels._

 _"Come on then, munchkins." She said and the twins followed Santana into our bedroom. She walked into the en suite bathroom and they followed closely as she did._

 _As soon as all three were in our pretty big shower with the water on and their loofahs in their hands, Scar started scrubbing her belly and Santana chuckled._

 _"Do you have soap on that?" She asked as she squirted shower gel onto hers and Matty's loofahs._

 _"No. I always clean, I don't need soap." Scar said as a red mark appeared on her belly from all her scrubbing._

 _"Always use soap, Scar!" Matty squeaked with a clumsy eye roll._

 _"Yeah, Scar, always use soap." Santana teased, "Don't you use soap when you bath?"_

 _"I gonna say yes." Scar said and I snorted as I listened to them converse._

 _"Are you lying?" San asked and I leaned my head against the doorframe and closed my eyes, just listening._

 _"I gonna say yes again." Scar mumbled and Santana laughed. I watched her squeeze shower gel onto Scarlett's deep purple loofah and Matty was scrubbing away at his legs and tummy._

 _"Always use soap."_

"I remember, momma, don't worry." Scar says and Matty nods vigorously. Santana gently pokes Matty's adorable little belly and pretends to steal Scar's nose. They both giggle and wrap their little arms around Santana's neck. She gives them a tight squeeze in their group hug and then pulls out, standing and brushing down her skirt.

"Alright, momma's really late for her meeting so, let's go." I say and pick up the two backpacks on the floor.

"That's okay, mommy, I got it." Matty tells me and takes the bags from me, throwing a strap from each bag over each shoulder, "Let's get going, troops, don't want momma to get in trouble with her work."

"Yeah, come on, kids. Let's get outta here!" Scar agrees and the two of them walk out the now open front door.

"Bunch of crazies." Santana mumbles with a smile.

"Yeah, well, they're your kids." I state cheekily as I walk out the front door. Santana chuckles and locks it behind us.

" _Your_ kids."

-O.O.O.H-

 _ **Pearl - 9.47 a.m.**_

I walk into my hair salon and greet my receptionist, "Hey, Rach." I say and lean over the front counter to peck her cheek.

"Hiya, gorg. Hey, kids! Oh, I've missed you, come gimme a hug!" Rachel exclaims happily and Scar's the first to race up to her while Matty carries in their backpacks. I told him not to bring them in but he insisted that he and Scar were gonna color and they had their coloring things in their bags.

"Hey aunt Rach!" Scar squeals and lets Rachel cover her face in kisses. I chuckle and take the two backpacks from my wonderfully caring son.

"Thanks, mommy. I take them again after I say hi." He says and then pats my calf before hugging Rachel.

Rachel isn't actually the receptionist for my salon but our receptionist is on leave so, she's filling in. She's actually the salon manager. She keeps everything in check and her polite smile and friendly nature bring in a lot of customers.

I bought _Pearl_ the year before the twins were born and Santana and I are actually co-owners but, I got the salon in the divorce and she got the house. My stylists are incredible as well. We have eight stylists in total and, according to the amount of money each stylist brings in every month with clients asking for them, we range them from top stylist to least popular. We have:

In first: Me, but that's because I own the salon. I have a lot of clients too.

Second: Lizzy Fredericks. She is gayer than a fucking bar fight and I love her to pieces - we went to beauty school and studied together - and clients absolutely adore her. She's butcher than any of the guys in the salon and has a dyed black comb over. She never goes against the dress code - a white shirt with black jeans or suit pants and closed shoes - and, gonna sound creepy, always smells great.

Third: Mercedes Jones. Sassy, sexy, full of soul and an absolute angel. I'm not being racist but, because she's black, the entire black community asks for her to do their hair.

Fourth: Blaine Anderson. Constantly wearing bow ties, wears too much gel in his hair, has _crazy_ good style and has the best taste in music. We also play music in the salon throughout the day and if he's not busy with a client, he's dancing.

Fifth: Kurt Hummel. Gayer than a circus, dating Blaine, constantly talking about fashion and commenting on what clients are wearing. They enjoy being complimented and, because he's a flamboyant gay, women like to have him do their hair - especially moms.

Sixth: Cade Black. Cockier than a fucking Hugo Boss model, thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread and hits on all the younger female clients. He's a good stylist, sure, but he's not a good person. I don't like him.

Seventh: Sugar Motta. She's new and gossips constantly which is why this job is perfect for her. To be a hairstylist, you have to be talkative. All the richest women in Los Angeles call in and ask for Sugar to do their hair.

Eighth: Finn Hudson. Far too shy but a good stylist nonetheless. He usually does men's cuts and gave Matty a mean comb over for his fourth birthday last year. Too bad Matty's hair grows like Santana's - faster than light - and it was grown back in like a month.

There's only two clients in so far but it's still early and the salon closes at 6. We're literally fully booked today - and not the kind of fully booked that we tell clients just because our stylists don't wanna - properly full up. Lizzy and Finn are styling right now while the rest of the stylists are probably in the kitchen drinking coffee or outside smoking.

"Don't run, kids. Go to my office quietly, please." I say to my kids and they both nod. Matty takes the bags from me and they walk toward my office, giving Lizzy and Finn high fives in greeting, "When's my first client?"

"Uh, 10.30." Rachel replies, looking at the computer with all the bookings. I nod and pat the counter, "You see San today?"

"Yeah, I picked the kids up from her place." I say and Rachel nods.

"She doin' okay?" She asks.

"I don't know how she's doing, she never tells me." I sigh out and Rachel smiles in sympathy, "But she's incredibly tight assed because of some case. Irritable, snappy, in a _not-putting-up-with-shit_ mood. You know how San gets."

"Girl needs to get laid." Says Mercedes as she walks up behind me and puts her comb down on the counter.

"Well, I think she is." I say and steal a sweetie from the sweetie bowl on the counter, "I think she's maybe been seeing someone."

"Bull shit." Mercedes says in a hushed tone, "You're the only person Santana's been committed to. If she's gettin' busy then it's a booty call, it ain't her _seeing someone._ Seeing someone is dating and she's not like that. I mean, I _still_ don't know how you tied her down."

"Me neither. And that's probably why it's never gonna happen again." I state and sigh, "Okay, I gotta go see to the monsters."

-O.O.O.H-

The day at the salon was long and busy. We made a helluva lot of money today so, I'm happy to be tired.

I pull up into my parking space at my apartment building and sigh, eyes closing and head resting against the headrest, "You kids still awake?" I ask tiredly.

"Uh-huh!" Matty replies energetically.

"Yuppers!" Scar says after, "We didn't get dinner yet!"

"Oh, right. Dinner." I sigh and scratch my head, "Whadaya guys say to McDonald's drive thru?"

"Yeah!" They squeal in unison and I chuckle, starting the car again and pulling out of my space.

We drive to McDonald's and go through the drive thru, "Kiddies, before we head home, I gotta grab some stuff from the store." I tell them after paying.

"'Kay." They say in unison and I look at them through the rear view mirror and smile.

We stop at the store and go in, Matty holding one hand and Scar holding the other. We move down the isles and I stop at the wine. Scar and Matty are now in front of me pushing a mini cart and I take a bottle of red off the shelf and put it into the cart.

"Do you two bananas want anything?" I ask and my kids nod, "What do you want? Go grab it but stay together. I'll be here."

Matty and Scar nod and hold hands as they disappear around the corner to get what they want. Santana and I taught them to always stick together if they're walking anywhere without one of us. They know to scream as loudly as possible if someone tries to hurt them and they know to always listen for either me or Santana to do our special whistle. The holding hands thing was just natural with them. It's adorable to see and warms my heart but if they're still holding hands in five years I'll be fucking worried and maybe on the verge of checking out a Greek God tragedy.

I keep browsing the wines and pick up a bottle of dry white, looking over the bottle before deciding to put it in the cart. I can feel someone else in the isle and look to my left.

Fucking for real.

"Hey San-" I greet and then finish, realising the nickname, "-tana."

My ex-wife looks toward me from where her eyes were on the wine and she smiles tiredly, "Hi. What are you doing here? Are the kids here?" She asks.

"Yeah, they are. Most probably raiding the sweetie isle. I just wanted to grab some of th-"

"Wine. Yeah, me too." Santana finishes for me and I nod, "To be honest, I actually shouldn't but, when I have the kids I don't drink as often as I do when I don't have them."

"Yeah, ditto. I usually have a glass-" I start but she cuts me off.

"-with dinner. I remember." She says gently and starts scanning the shelf I'm facing. I take off a bottle of Merlot and hand it to her. She looks at me with a surprised expression and I smile.

"I remember things too." I tell her simply.

"You remember more about me than I do." She says and sniffs as she looks at her feet, "I miss that sometimes. I can't even remember where I put the dustpan."

"Linen cupboard." I remind her without thinking and a smile takes over her face, "You prefer to keep it in there because if it's in the cupboard under the sink, people lose it."

"Thank god I bumped into you, I mess everywhere." Santana says with a small chuckle. She's still in her work clothes so, I'm assuming she came straight from work.

"How was work?" I ask and she scoffs.

"A fucking cunt. Pardon my french." She replies and I watch her jaw clench. Even though that word should've made this entire situation awkward, it wasn't. Things have never been awkward between the two of us - ever. Even during the divorce, we were always comfortable in each other's company.

"That's alright, we all have bad days." I state and Santana glances at me before looking back at the wine selection.

"Mommy, we got the stuff we want." Scar drawls down the isle as herself and Matty walk down the isle, hand in hand, arms full of chips and sweets. I smile and Santana does too, "Wha- Momma?! Whada you doing here?!"

"This is the store, gorgeous, I'm buying things." Santana replies with a chuckle as she gets down on her haunches again and pecks two little foreheads before running the tip of her finger down the bridges of two tiny noses, bopping the tips.

"Momma, mommy gots us McDonald's." Matty tells her with a wide, toothless smile.

"Wow, lucky duckies." Santana says and I snort out a laugh at her word choice. She was always so animated with our kids but around adults she was - I don't wanna be horrible and I mean it in the best possible way - a bitch. She was never a bitch around me or _to_ me but she could snap at me like a fucking eagle.

"I gotta put all this sweets in the cart." Scar says and Matty whines.

"No, Scar, that's my job! I'm the boy, not you, dinky-donkey."

Santana laughs genuinely and stands again, "They're your kids." She says.

" _Your_ kids."

-O.O.O.H-

 **A/N:**

 **Whadaya think? Next chapter to come if you want more.**

 **I'll update Extraordinary sometime this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out Of Our Hands**

 **Chapter Two**

Walking into my empty house, I feel lonelier than I did when Brittany moved out. Granted, I asked her to but, that didn't mean I stopped loving her. It doesn't mean I stopped missing her.

I flop down on the couch and shut my eyes, my bottle of Merlot gripped tightly in my fist. Fucking work exhausts me. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but if I hear one more fucking prick tell me I'm working with _my_ case all wrong, I'll punch a fucking hole in his face.

Not to mention I now have to entertain a horny bartender I've been fucking. Look, as much as I miss my ex-wife - and also fucking hate to admit it - I have needs that I just don't have the energy to deal with alone when I get home from work. This thing with Justine is nothing serious and it's all about sex but having to make a fuck-night with her so fucking romantic is driving me to drink... more than I was before.

I sit up and open my wine, taking a large gulp from the bottle and kicking off my heels. My phone buzzes in my purse which is lying next to the coffee table and I dig it out. I see a text flash across the screen and it's from Brittany.

 **Britt:**

 _ **A little pick-me-up to end your horrible day.**_

And attached to the text was a picture of Scar and Teo sitting on the coffee table eating their McDonald's in the onesies they got from Britt's parents. I smiled widely and chuckled at the lumps in Scar's cheeks from her burger and Teo was trying to cuddle her - which is the dumbest thing to do to Scarlett _or_ Brittany when they're eating. Scar's brows were furrowed and she was pulling a face at Teo as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek while pressing his burger to her neck unintentionally.

I typed out a reply and hit send.

 **Santana:**

 _ **I love it, I love it! Tell 'em goodnight and that they're adorable. Have a good night, Brittany. Call if you need anything.**_

"Santana, lemme in! It's freezing out here, baby." I hear from outside and roll my eyes, putting my phone down on the couch and the wine down on the coffee table before standing up and moving to the door, "San, baby, it's the middle of fucking winter, could you let me in?!"

"So fucking impatient." I mutter before opening the door and giving Justine a sarcastic smile.

"Hi and I heard that." She says and walks inside.

"Well, I said it loud." I reply and she rolls her eyes.

She makes her way upstairs immediately and I sigh, shutting the door and grabbing the wine off the coffee table before following her upstairs.

"So, how was your day?" She asks as she throws her purse down onto the floor of my bedroom and takes off her jacket before sitting down on the bed.

"No, no, no. You know I don't do formalities. Just take off your clothes." I tell her as I shut the bedroom door and begin to unbutton my blouse after placing the wine down on the floor. Justine shrugs and strips into her underwear.

I never liked the idea of having sex with someone else in the bed that Brittany and I slept in for ten years so, whenever Justine came over, I'd pretend that the guest room was my bedroom and as soon as she'd left, I'd go take a shower and get into my _actual_ bed.

I watch Justine sit up and pull the covers off of her, climbing out of the bed to get dressed, "Look, babe, this was the last time this ever happens." She says and I close my eyes.

"Alright."

"It's just, I can't wait forever and you know, I'm only 26 and I wanna think about getting married soon too." She says and my eyes stay closed, uninterested.

"'Kay." I mumble and I hear her sigh.

"You'll never change, Santana." She mutters and my eyes open, "I mean, this isn't even your real bedroom and whenever I come over you get all weird about me looking around the house like I'm gonna steal something."

"How would you know that this isn't my real bedroom?"

"One night, when you were in the shower, I just took a look around. Two bedrooms were like, locked, but your real bedroom wasn't. This bedroom has no pictures, no clothes in the closet and the bathroom doesn't even have a toothbrush." She says and my eyes widen, "And besides, the bedroom at the end of the hall is bigger, has pictures of you, some girl and two kids - your sister, niece and nephew maybe? And it has two toothbrushes in the bathroom. Also, clothes. A shit-load. I mean, how much can one person wear?"

I frown and feel the need to hurl at her saying Brittany's my sister and my kids are my niece and nephew. Sure, I lock the kid's bedrooms when Justine comes over - granted, I didn't lock them tonight, I haven't been home since morning when they left - and I didn't tell her I used to be married and that I have twins. She doesn't need to know about all that, she's not a serious girlfriend. I don't want her meeting my kids and I most definitely don't want her meeting Brittany. With all the crap I give Brittany about hearing her with that girl, she'd go bonkers and call me a hypocrite. Which, yeah, I kind of am but, she's never had to hear me and Justine fucking but I had to hear her with someone else. It stings a little but, hey, if she doesn't find out about Justine then we can kind of keep the peace.

"Santana, are you okay? You kinda zoned out on me there." Justine says and I blink before looking at her.

"Sorry? I missed everything you said after you called my ex-wife my sister."

"You- You were married?!" Justine squeaks and I roll my eyes, sitting up in the bed and leaning against the headboard, "You were _married_? I can't believe- how- you were _married_?!"

"You can keep saying it but it won't stop being true." I say and Justine shoots me a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me you used to be married?!" She exclaims and my brow furrows slightly at the tone.

"Because you aren't my girlfriend so, you didn't need to know." I say simply and Justine rolls her eyes.

"So, like, if that blonde girl is your ex-wife then, those kids must be like... orphans? Did you two like, go to a children's charity or something? I mean, those kids do look kinda dirty in the picture."

That makes me angry, "No." I snap, " _Those kids_ have names and _those kids_ have a home. I gave birth to _those kids_ and, for your information, they look dirty in the picture because we were at the park with my parents and they'd been playing soccer with my dad and their other mother, Brittany."

"You have _kids_?!"

"Oh, stop it."

"I can't believe you never told me! How young were you when you had them? You look about 28 now." She says and I roll my eyes. I never told her my age - only my name.

"I'm 31." I tell her, "And how young I was when I had them only tells you how old they are now and I don't want you to know anything about them."

"Well," she starts, "Could you at least tell me their names?"

"Fuck no." I say, "You get to know nothing about them."

"Why? Are you ashamed of them or something?"

"No, but I'm ashamed of you. And if they run into you one day, they'll be confused as hell when you know their names and let it slip that you used to bang their momma so, you get to know _nothing_ about my kids." I tell her firmly, "Those are my children and I'm not going to fill you in on their lives when you're about as important to me as a twig."

Justine sighs and rolls her eyes - she knows I just don't care so, what I just said didn't hurt her. It also didn't hurt her because she's just like I was when I was in high school... except, she's blonde.

"You don't have many pictures in the house." She states.

"I do, but not where you can see them." I say, "Besides, Brittany took most of the pictures of our kids so..."

"Why?"

"She loves them too and every picture we had of them was up on the wall and framed." I say, "She was moving out, she's gotta take some pictures of them. I gave most of them to her."

"Oh," Justine mumbles, "That's sweet. So, where do you keep the pictures?"

"Living room, my bedroom, the mantle above the fireplace, my study, one on the fridge in the kitchen and two in the dining room." I tell her, "There used to be more along the wall coming up the stairs and there were four or five in the hall. Those are the ones I gave to Britt."

"So, you're like, really sad and fucked up." Justine states and I lean my head against the headboard, pulling the sheet up over my naked chest, sighing.

"Yeah." I nod, "You hit the nail right on the head."

-O.O.O.H-

I pick at my salad and I can feel hazel eyes on me. I know she's about to start talking but, I'm too fed up with my life to care.

"Santana," and she starts the lecture, "Babe, you should eat."

"Yeah, Quinn, I know." I say and continue to move the salad around with my plastic fork.

"Did you see Brittany?"

"Yeah, she came to pick up the kids from my place on Monday morning." I tell the girl.

"No, I mean, did you see her before lunch? She came in and asked to speak to you but you were in a meeting. I sent her to your office."

"I came straight here from my meeting, Quinn." I tell her, "Shit, how long ago did she come here?"

"About an hour ago."

"And she's just been sitting in my office waiting for me? You didn't think to mention that before?"

"Well, you've been in a shitty mood since lunch started so, I figured you saw her." Quinn says and I groan, standing up and picking up the case file from the spare seat. I move away from the table and push in my chair before walking away, "Alright, see you later."

I move out of the cafeteria toward my office. I take the escalator - yeah, my law firm has an escalator - and move with quick steps across the open floor of people toward the black door with my name on it. I push it open and walk inside.

My office is empty.

"For fuck's sake." I grumble and put the case file down on the edge of my desk. I plonk down in my amazingly comfortable chair and pull it into my desk to rest my head.

A little folded yellow piece of paper is sitting atop my keyboard with my name on it so, I pick it up and open it.

 _ **Santana,**_

 _ **Sorry to bother you at work but I found another day care for the kids and just wanted to speak to you about it. I know you're very busy so, would you mind coming over for dinner tonight? After work? If not, let me know when you can meet with me.**_

 _ **Love**_ (That was scratched out) _ **From Brittany.**_

I sigh and take my phone out of my top desk drawer, opening a new text and typing one out.

 **Santana:**

 _ **I'll be over after work. I finish at seven tonight. Sorry I kept you waiting, I had no idea you were even here until Fabgay told me two seconds ago.**_

I turn on my computer after putting down my phone and open up some work. My phone buzzes with a new text not two seconds later.

 **Britt:**

 _ **That's fine. Seven, huh? You're finishing earlier than you were when we were married.**_

 **Santana:**

 _ **My case is almost over, Brittany, so I leave earlier.**_

She never liked my work. She was never interested in hearing about my work. That's what practically ruined our marriage; she was never interested in hearing what I had to say and when I'd won a really big case, I came home and told her and she said: _That's great. I'm going to bed._ So, I decided I was sick of it and filed for divorce. The rest is history.

My phone buzzes again.

 **Britt:**

 _ **You came home at ten almost every night when we were married and you had a lot of cases to deal with. You hardly ever came home early - never at seven. Early for you back then was fucking eight-fourty-five.**_

 **Santana:**

 _ **Yeah, because I had a lot of work to do. I was a new lawyer. And I still came home and told you about my day but you never wanted to hear it. I'm partner now so, I leave when it pleases me, not when it pleases you.**_

I groan and put my phone down after hitting send. She's so fucking uptight! God dammit! She always does this; she always makes me feel bad about my working hours. I don't work past six when I have the kids - that should be all that matters but she still gets pissy about how late I used to come home _three years ago_. It's not like I was getting laid, I was working.

And I would try and include her in my work but she would just clench her jaw and try change the subject or leave the room. How the fuck am I supposed to want to come home to someone who doesn't even care?!

 **Britt:**

 _ **I never wanted to hear about it because you always loved your work more than you loved me and every time you fucking spoke about it, it was like you were talking to me about another woman. So, excuse me for getting a little bit angry when all you could talk about was WORK!**_

That's not what I was expecting. I didn't know she felt like that.

 **Santana:**

 _ **Why didn't you tell me you felt like that?**_

She's never said that to me before. Not once. She'd always kept her mouth shut about my work and now _this_. After being divorced for three years and both of us thinking it was the other's fault, this comes out.

My phone buzzes with a new text and I open it.

 **Britt:**

 _ **You never asked.**_

God. Now, I feel like a cunt. I never asked her how _she_ was feeling or how _her_ day was. I was just thinking about me.

 **Santana:**

 _ **I'm sorry. That was a dick move on my part.**_

The reply was instantaneous.

 **Britt:**

 _ **We both fucked up, not just you.**_

-O.O.O.H-

I lean back into the dining chair I'm sitting on and focus on Scar's picture. She's on my lap and the arm of the hand holding my wine was around her back and rested on the dining table. Brittany's cooking with Teo - showing him how to chop vegetables for chicken stir fry - and Scar's telling me about her day at the salon drawing pictures with Rachel's six year old daughter, Barbara. She has about ten pictures, six of which she's already shown me. All of them were of either a dolphin, three dolphins, a gaggle of dolphins (as she called it) and nemo.

"And this one is of my blue bunny Benny and my purple penguin Penny." Scar says and I chuckle. There's a tiny little signature of an S and an L-P in the corner of each picture and I just _know_ Britt taught her that, "They're on a trip to the north pole to see Rudolf 'cause in this picture, Santa is stuck in Matty's room getting integrated about a mushroom baby."

"Interrogated." I correct and Scar repeats it perfectly, "That's right. It's awesome, baby girl."

"Thanks!" She squeals happily before putting that picture on the table with her other pictures, "And this picture is a bucket. I seed a bucket out in the shed and I drawed it."

"Saw and drew. It's so good, sweetie." I say and she smiles widely, putting _that_ picture on the table as well and showing me the next one. It was a picture of Brittany cutting a client's hair. Friggen adorable.

"And this is the last one. It's you, me, Matty and mommy and we's eating dinner in the family room by the fire." Scar says and I hold the picture with the hand that was on her knee, "There's a blanket around us 'cause it's in winter."

I study the picture and a small smile takes place on my lips. Scar and Matty are sitting next to each other under the blanket and Britt's seated between my legs and my arms are around her. Scar's in Britt's lap and Matty's next to her touching my foot.

"It's beautiful, babe. I love it. I think this one goes on the fridge, yeah?" I say and Scar's smile lights up the room. She hops off my lap and races to the fridge.

In Brittany's apartment the kitchen is literally six feet away from the dining room and only the kitchen counter really separates the two.

Britt follows Scar with her eyes and smiles as our baby girl reaches for a magnet and plonks her picture on the fridge with a happy smile, "Momma said it can go on the fridge." She announces as she struts back to me. I hoist her onto my lap and look at Britt.

"Sorry, it didn't feel foreign to say it. I didn't mean to give her instruction in your house." I say softly and Brittany shakes her head with a smile.

"That's alright, really." She says and helps Teo cut a carrot, "Gently and carefully, Matty, watch your fingers." She looks back at me and smiles, "I trust your judgement."

"I trust your jud-mant." Teo mutters and I chuckle.

"Always the learner." I say gently and Brittany chuckles, pecking our boy's head.

"Hey, momma?" Scar says and I take my eyes off the two people in the kitchen to look at her.

"Mmm?" I hum.

"How comes mommy don't live at the house no more?" She asks and I shoot Brittany a glance.

We knew this question was coming sooner or later; we just hoped it'd be later.

"Well, princess, mommy and I used to live together but then we got a divorce. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"A divorce is when two people who are married decide that they don't want to be married anymore." I tell her gently and I see her think it through before her eyes widen.

"You and mommy didn't want to be married anymore? How come?" She asks, worried.

"Sweetheart, grownups are stupid sometimes and mommy and I didn't get a divorce because we stopped loving each other, we got a divorce because we were stupid." I explain and watch Scar nod.

"Do you still love each other now?" Teo asks and I look his way.

"Of course. I still love mommy."

"I still love momma very much." Brittany says and leans against the kitchen counter. Teo nods and his tiny brow furrows slightly.

"So, then how come you _still_ are divorce?"

"Divorced." I correct softly and then answer, "We're still divorced because... uh, because... well- see, it uh-"

"We're still divorced because we're still stupid." Brittany replies simply and Scar's little lip starts to quiver.

"Then be not stupid." She says with a shake in her tone. I pull her into me and she rests her little head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head as she wipes her tears away.

"Baby girl..." I hush, "Don't cry, it's alright."

"I want mommy at the house always." She squeaks and I brush my palm across her cheek.

"I know you do, princess, I know you do." I hush and close my eyes as I rest my cheek against the top of her head.

"I do too!" Teo pipes in from the kitchen and I open my eyes with a soft smile. I glance at Brittany and see her wiping her face with her sleeve as she busies herself with dinner.

"We're all together now, Scar." I say quietly and kiss her head again, "Maybe mommy and I will be not stupid one day but for right now, we're pretty stupid."

"Really much stupid." Scar says in agreement and I chuckle.

"Very stupid." Teo corrects and I throw him a wink.

"Really much very stupid." I agree and pat Scar's knee, "Stupid grownups."

-O.O.O.H-

I swirl the wine in my glass gently as I throw my one leg over the other. Brittany sits down on the couch again and sighs.

We've just put the kids to bed and I had to speak to the both of them about grownups and divorce one more time before they understood.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great. You've always been a better cook than me." I mutter and Brittany smiles.

"You're very welcome and you've said that four times."

I chuckle, "Sorry, I forgot." I say.

"You've always been a scatter brain." She tells me and sips her wine, "So, um, day care. I found one. It's gotten really good reviews and it's just down the street from the salon. Barbara went there and Rach said it's great."

"Alright," I say and nod, taking a sip of my wine and clearing my throat, "What's it called?"

"Mickey Mouse Day House." She replies and I snort out a laugh.

"Fucking cheesy. Teo must've loved that."

"Yeah," Britt chuckles out, "He almost wet himself when he heard the name. He was like: _Mickey Mouse?! Is he there?!_ "

"I'm not surprised. Every morning I wake up to Teo and Scar sitting on the bed next to me and watching the Mickey Mouse fucking Club House." I tell her and Brittany snickers.

"Ditto. And he gets under-"

"-the covers, yeah. Makes himself all comfortable." I finish and Brittany laughs genuinely.

" _It's the Mickey Mouse Club House,_ " she sings the theme song, " _Come inside, it's fun inside._ "

" _M.I.C.K.E.Y M.O.U.S.E. That's me!_ " I finish and we both laugh.

"I miss you." She whispers as she leans forward and puts her wine glass on the coffee table.

"I miss you too." I say honestly, "I think we should sign them up. Have you seen the place?"

"Yeah. It's really cute. And they have those teeny tiny toilets." Britt says and I smile. Of course she would notice that.

"Well, sign them up and lemme know about payment so I can-"

"No." She says, "We still have that joint account so, we'll pay from there. You're not paying alone and neither am I. We parent together, we made them together, we pay together."

I nod and clear my throat, "Alright." I say and sip my wine again before putting it down on the coffee table and leaning into the couch, "This couch is so fucking comfy."

"Right?!" Britt agrees happily, "I picked it out myself."

"Good picking." I say, "I wonder how many porns are made on couches like these."

Brittany laughs and playfully whacks my shoulder, "That's nasty." She says.

"Why? We made one."

"True, but ours wasn't a porn it was a sex tape."

"Which is a form of porn. Sex tapes are found on porn sites. Sex tape is just the formal way of saying porn." I tease and Brittany snorts as she shakes her head.

"We were so young when we made that." She mutters and picks up her wine.

"Yeah, 19 right?" I ask and she nods, putting her wine back down.

"Mm, first year out of high school and we were living together in my parent's basement." She reminds me.

"Shit, I remember that. Twelve years went by fast." I say, feeling nostalgic, "I don't even know where that tape is."

"I have it. It's in the drawer under the TV."

"You answered that pretty fast." I tease and she rolls her eyes playfully, "Why is our sex tape in a place that the kids can find it?"

"It's not. I have a key for that drawer stuck to the back of the TV." Brittany says and I nod my head, impressed.

"Ah, so, you're no ordinary mother. You're like a... super sneaky mother." I joke and she chuckles softly, standing and taking the drawer key off the back of the TV. She unlocks the drawer and rifles through the DVD's in it before pulling out a homemade DVD and shutting the drawer, locking it.

"Here." She says as she sits down, handing me the disc in its box. I take it from her and look at it. I chuckle slightly at the words on the white of the disc.

 _ **Documentary From Discovery Channel On Birds And Bees**_

"I love your handwriting." I mumble as I run my thumb over the words and then hand the DVD back to her, "Are we gonna talk about this afternoon? The texts."

Brittany inhales deeply and places the DVD on the coffee table, "We probably should, huh?" She says softly.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Britt, I'm so sorry." I tell her honestly and she nods, fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, it's okay. It is. I mean, it was three years ago and we were fucking awful at communicating." She says and I nod in agreement.

"Do you think that... if all this came out three years ago... we'd still be together?" I ask timidly and focus on Brittany.

"Maybe, yeah." She says.

"You know, we both thought it was the other one of us that ruined our marriage. I mean, I blamed you for never listening to me and dismissing my job and you blamed me for dismissing you." I state and Brittany nods, agreeing fully, "For the past seven weeks I had been sleeping with this girl, uh, Justine. It wasn't serious and she was never over when I had the kids but I just thought you should know."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"We aren't sleeping together anymore." I tell her, "She was a nosy bitch anyways. Too much like me."

"You aren't a nosy bitch." Brittany says gently, "You're just a bitch."

I let out a small laugh and lick my lips, leaning over to her and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. (She always preferred it when I kissed her forehead because she said kisses on the cheek were - while sweet - unoriginal.)

"Thanks, Bee." I say softly and she nods with a smile, a blush tinging her cheeks.

Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was just how close we were but, Brittany kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

-O.O.O.H-

 **A/N:**

 **This is only going to be about five or ten chapters so, that's why they kissed so early in the story. Also, for those of you who are confused by the POV change, it'll alternate between the two of them for each chapter. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out Of Our Hands**

 **Chapter Three**

Warm, tan hands are pressed firmly against my bare back as a thumb flicks at my bra hook and unhooks it. I pull it off and hook my bare foot underneath a lacey boy shorts clad ass, urging my ex-wife further on top of me.

After Santana and I kissed a couple minutes ago, our clothes practically leaped off of us. Our kisses are now heated and passionate as San tugs at my shorts and pulls them off me. I'm glad I wore matching underwear today. Granted, they do have ducks on them but they still match.

San pulls a hand off my back and presses it to my center; she ain't wastin' time. I gasp against her lips and her skilled tongue paints itself into my mouth as she moves further on top of me, urging me to lie flat on my back. San's always been a top. I don't mind at all - it's kinda super sexy.

To be honest; I haven't slept with anyone since the divorce. Not even Olivia. I never let her touch me, I always pleased her but Santana took it the wrong way - I haven't had the need to honestly. For me, sex is about the connection and that's what makes it feel good. When I was in high school and San and I hadn't gotten together yet, I slept with almost every guy and girl in the school and felt nothing. But when I slept with San... wow. Her and I had been best friends and I had fallen madly in love with her from the word go. We had sex in sophomore year of high school and I couldn't believe the change in feeling. I spoke to my mom about it - we're very open with one another - and she said that some women are just like that when it comes to sex. She said that some women base the pleasure on how they feel about the other person rather than looks and how good they actually are in bed. And, yes, Santana's amazing in bed and I'm sure I'd find her just as amazing if I didn't have feelings for her but, with feelings it's better.

Santana licks her soft, velvety tongue across mine before licking the tip up the roof of my mouth and stopping at my teeth, "Are you drunk?" She asks and pulls back to look me in the eyes. I shake my head and frown.

"Are you drunk?" I ask in a whisper and she furrows her brow, thinking.

"Maybe a little tipsy but... I'm not drunk." She mumbles softly and I lean up to join our lips again. She moves further down and I rest my head back on the arm of the couch.

But, seconds later, she pulls back.

"What? What is it?" I question and lean up on my elbows to peck her lower lip. Her face is confused and she looks stressed; almost as if she's making a life-altering decision.

"I don't... I don't think I... No, we can't- We can't do this." She mumbles to herself as she sits up and runs her hand through her hair. She begins to gather her clothes and stands to put them on.

I can't believe she's doing this to me again. The last time she did this we were 15. Now, it's sixteen years later and she's doing it all over again.

"Santana, don't do this." I sigh and she ignores me, pulling on her skirt and zipping it up. I kneel up and pull on the zipper of her skirt. Her hands halt mine and she zips her skirt back, "San... I'm already half naked... what's the point of not going through with this?"

"We have twins, Brittany." She says as she pulls on her blouse and starts buttoning it up, "We've been divorced for three years and now, what, suddenly we have feelings for each other again?"

"Yeah, that sounds about- Wait, _again_?" I ask, "You- You fell out of love with me?"

Santana's eyes fly up from where they were on her buttons and she's finally focusing, "What? I could never fall out of love with you." She says and I nod, smiling gently. I go back in to kiss her and she pulls back, "Britt... If this happens and... it doesn't work out."

"No, but don't think like that." I say and flatten my hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I can't help it, Bee. I mean, have you ever been in a relationship where you didn't break up?" She asks and I sigh, shaking my head.

"But... it only has to happen once... again." I tell her and she chuckles softly, shaking her head. I gently kiss the corner of her mouth and then I run the tip of my index finger down the bridge of her nose and bop the tip. She meets my eyes and they fill with tears at the action. Pressing her forehead against mine, she lets out a small, shaky sigh.

"What about the kids?" She asks, "If this happens and then it doesn't work out... they'll be so confused."

"So, we don't tell them until we know it's gonna work."

"How can we _ever_ know that?" She asks.

"We can't." I say, "You just gotta take a risk. We're both settled in our jobs, we know what fucked up our marriage and we can fix that. We can talk more. We can spend more time together. We can send the kids to Lima to stay with your parents for a weekend and go away; just you and me."

"Britt..."

"Take a risk."

O.O.O.H

I skip happily up the escalator, not bothering to let it take me to Santana's office floor and walking up it excitedly as it moves, with the biggest smile on my face. As soon as I'm at the top I walk off and give Santana's receptionist a wave and a smile as I make my way to the black door with Santana's name on it.

I knock and wait for entrance before opening the door and peering inside, "Hi," I greet softly as I watch Santana read over a case file. She looks up from what she's reading and makes eye contact with me, smiling.

"Hey," she says and stands as I close the door behind me and lean my back against it. She moves over to me, hesitantly putting her hands on my waist and leaning in to softly kiss my lips, "What are you doing here? Don't you have clients today?"

"No. I'm off today but I just dropped the kids off for their first day of day care and thought I'd pop in and say hi." I tell my ex-wife and she smiles, "So... hi."

"Hi," she whispers and leans in again, tan hands moving further along my waist and resting on my ass. Her soft, pouty lips connect with mine and I'm immediately in bliss.

 _God, I've missed her._

It's been a few days since we almost slept together and we agreed we'd start casually seeing each other again but promised one another that it wouldn't be anything too serious just yet. I can't tell you how much happier I've been since that night.

Her beautiful lips move softly and perfectly with mine and she rests herself against me as I rest against the door, arms slung loosely around her neck and hands playing with her hair.

"So, listen," she mumbles as her lips move to my neck and her hands give my ass a gentle squeeze, "first of all, I can't tell you how much I've missed this booty," I chuckle and peck her cheek as she raises her head to press her forehead against mine, "...and second of all, I called my parents and they said they'd love to take the kids for a weekend. If you're up to it. I told them I'd speak to you and figure out when and then get back to 'em."

I smile widely and press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, "You really did that?" I mumble and a small chuckle escapes my lips, "And you even told them you'd speak to me first? That's already a step forward."

Santana smiles softly and kisses my chin, "Well, I really want this to work. I don't wanna mess this up again." I smile and chuckle bashfully, "And not just for the kids - for us too."

"Me too." I admit shyly, "I have next week off work if you wanna do it then."

"Next week. Lemme check my schedule," San says, moving away from me and to her computer. I plonk myself down in the chair at her desk and wait for her to check her plans, "Well, I was supposed to have the kids next week so, I can take off work too."

"Yay," I smile earning a happy chuckle, "So, it's happening then?"

"Looks like it. Where are we gonna go?" She asks, printing something out.

"Uh... I don't know. Where do you _want_ to go?" I ask as she gathers the pages as they come out of the printer.

"Hmm, I get to choose? I figured we should do that together." She says, taking the last page from the printer and sitting down, stapling the pages together and handing them to me. I shoot her a questioning look and she tilts her head to the side, "It's my schedule. Usually I don't give girlfriends my work schedule but, you're special and you should've had a copy when we were married but, you didn't."

"I'm impressed, Lopez."

"I told you - I wanna make this work." She says, "And it's Lopez-Pierce."

I feel a lump form in my throat at the correction and frantically blink away my tears before clearing my throat, "Thank you." I tell her, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah - that's what we are, right?" She asks and I chuckle, tucking the schedule in my purse with a nod.

"Absolutely." I confirm, "So, where d'you wanna go?"

"Somewhere cold. It's good for cuddles."

"Softy."

"For you - the softest. For the kids - a little firmer but, still soft. For everybody else - a total bitch." Santana says and I smile.

"Somewhere cold it is, then." I say, "Where can we go that's cold this time of year?"

"Uh... I give up. I'm a lawyer, not a weather lady." She jokes and I laugh, standing from my seat and moving around the desk to sit on her lap, "We could always go to Alaska - we have that vacation house there."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. The last time we were there was when the kids were one." I remember, "We should take them for Christmas next year."

"We."

"What?"

"You said _'we should take them for Christmas next year'_. It's nice to hear the word _'we'_ again after three years. I missed that word." She says.

"Yeah. It's funny how one word can make everything normal again - even if it's just for a little bit." I sigh and Santana pulls me closer.

"I have a feeling our 'little bit' will be the rest of our lives." She says and types something into her google search bar, "Alaska it is, then."

O.O.O.H

"Oh, wow." I mutter as I put my bag down in the front room of our vacation house in Alaska, "I almost forgot what this place looked like."

"Yeah, we haven't been here in so long.." Santana agrees as she plonks her bag down next to mine and shrugs off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack before helping me out of my coat and hanging it up for me.

"Thank you." I mumble and she smiles, moving toward the fireplace under the TV in the living room and beginning to light a fire, "Oh, god. I can't tell you how much I miss a fireplace. Our- _Your_ house has the best fireplace in the world."

"Yeah," she agrees, "And it's your house too."

"Yeah, well. It's been yours since the divorce so, technically, it's not mine anymore." I say, flopping down on the couch and sighing at the soft cushions beneath me.

"It's still in both our names. So, it's as much yours as it is mine. You just don't live in it, that's all."

"I s'ppose." I say with a deep exhale as Santana puts wood into the fireplace, "You look so fine all bent over like that."

Santana chuckles and peers at me from between her legs, "Come over here and give my ass a tap." She says cheekily and I smile widely with a gasp.

"It's the middle of the day." I say, happily shocked at her suggestion.

"That never stopped us before." She says, kicking off her shoes as she straightened up and lit a match, throwing it onto the fire lighter and watching the flame light up and begin to eat away at the wood.

"Yeah, before when we were 18." I reply as I pull my shoes off and throw my legs over the arm of the couch.

"Well, we're still as hot as we were when we were 18 so, I say, why not?" Santana says as she spins around and smiles at me, hands on her hips.

"I guess we could... the kids _are_ with your parents..." I contemplate earning an even wider smile from my ex-wife. Well, girlfriend now, "And you did just light a fire which would make my fantasy of having sex by the fire come true... and it's really cold here and I heard that body heat helps warm you up."

Santana's smile gets wider as she makes come hither motions with her hands while I speak. I chuckle and pull myself to a standing position, lifting my shirt over my head and moving toward the excited woman. As soon as her warm hands caress my back, goosebumps raise on my skin. I hum in content and wrap my arms around her shoulders as she begins to kiss my neck.

"What if the neighbors see the car?" I mumble as she places soft, wet kisses to my neck, "What if they see the car and stop by to say hello and find us naked on the floor humping like weasels?"

Santana chuckles against my neck before placing a firm peck to my pulse point and pulling her head back, "Then they'll have a free show, I guess. Although they really should pay to get a look at this hot action." She teases and I smile, pecking her nose.

"Continue." I say, tilting my head to the side and revealing my neck.

"Hmm," she hums, ravaging my neck and pressing me against her front with her warm palms flat on my back.

"Knock knock." Said a voice from the front door, "Hey neighbor!"

O.O.O.H


	4. Chapter 4

**Out Of Our Hands**

 **Chapter Four**

"Ssh," Britt hushed as we fell into her bedroom door, "We'll wake the kids."

It'd been two months since our trip to Alaska and we'd been sneaking around ever since. Things were good; really fucking good - great, actually. We'd had a few arguements but they were all resolved at least ten minutes after we'd had them. Things were good.

I'd won my case tonight and showed up at Britt's apartment as soon as I left work. She'd just put the kids to bed when I arrived so we very quietly drank a bottle of wine until we knew the kids were definitely asleep. And now - now we're quite tipsy and stumbling our way into Brittany's bedroom.

"You smell good." I mutter before sucking on Britt's neck. She lets out a breathy chuckle and pushes the door shut over my shoulder.

"You smell like wine." She says and presses a kiss to my shoulder before pulling on the back of my blouse. Somewhere along our way from the living room to her bedroom, my shirt was unbuttoned and untucked from my pencil skirt, "And cherries... hmm, and watermelon."

I giggle and pull away, letting her pull my shirt off as I unbutton her jeans. I wait as Britt pulls my shirt down my arms before unzipping her jeans and pressing my lips against hers, "Your lips taste like strawberry lipgloss." I mumble against her and feel her smile.

"It's the one you got me in Alaska." She mutters before licking her tongue into my mouth as I hum. I press my palms into her back and push her into me as we move closer to the bed. I step out of my shoes and slide my hands under Britt's shirt, using my thumb and index finger to lift it up her back and pulling away to bring it over her head. I glance at her chest and can't help my smile at the fact that she's wearing her ducky bra, "I wasn't expecting sex tonight." She breathes, embarrassed.

I chuckle and peck her chin, "Are you wearing the matching panties?" I ask and feel her cheeks go beet red. I smile even wider and kiss them both, "I love the matching panties."

I kiss her before she has a chance to reply and slide my hands into the back of her pants, squeezing her ass over her panties. I pull away and push her pants down her legs before pressing a kiss to the front of her panties and gripping them with my teeth. I pull them down her legs as she unhooks her bra and steps out of her underwear.

"You know," I start as I unzip my skirt, kneeling on the floor, "I've always loved the way you never take all of it off."

I glance up at my girlfriend and watch her frown. I run my hand over her belly button and downward toward her center.

"You always have the perfect fig leaf..." I tell her, pressing a gentle kiss to it, "My perfect little patch of happiness."

"Are you really talking about my pubic hair?" She giggles and I laugh with a nod before standing and stepping out of my skirt. I unhook my bra and take it off before removing my panties and kicking them to the side, "You're so weird."

"You are." I chuckle as I pull her naked form toward me and kiss her collar bone. I walk us carefully toward the bed, lying her down and crawling toward her as she moves to the pillows. I lie myself down on top of her and join our lips as I run my hand down her side while my free hand slides under her back. I slowly begin to grind myself against her, feeling my wetness pool between my folds. I lift my leg and straddle hers, placing my thigh at her center and beginning to move into her. I hear her moan softly into my mouth as I get into a rhythm and we start rocking together. The headboard softly hits the wall as I feel Britt's arousal on my thigh, smearing into my skin.

Brittany moans as her back arches and her front presses into me. Her skin is hot and sweaty and I can feel her heart beating against me. I begin rocking into her a little faster and the headboard hits the wall a little louder, scraping the wall - almost as if it's documenting our sex life. Brittany's breath is hot and desperate against my lips as I lick her upper lip before pulling away. I look at her face and watch her brow crease and her eyes squeeze shut. I know that face like I know law; she's about to cum. I grind into her faster, pushing myself over the edge as Britt's mouth falls open and her hands grip the sheets, her knuckles going white. She begins to shake as I ride out my orgasm, my hand sweaty against her arching back as my other grips hers against the sheet.

My breaths are heavy against her shoulder as my body relaxes against her. A few seconds pass and Britt's back lowers, her breaths relaxed and calm. I smile and press a kiss to her shoulder.

The sex has always been incredible. Always. It's never lost its beauty or pleasure or excitement. It's never been boring. Brittany's always been the best I've ever had without trying. And she always will be. When I was pregnant with the twins, we had the best sex of our lives. Even when my belly was too big for either of us to be on top, the sex was amazing. We tried new things in new places. The night I went into labour we made love underneath the dining room table. It was uncomfortable but, boy was it fun.

The sex has _always_ been incredible.

"You know," Britt mumbles as we lie under the covers, face to face, "I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"We should tell the kids."

At that, I'm alert, "Uh... you really think that's the best idea?" I ask, uncertain.

"I do. I really do. We're thirty-one, you know. I'm tired of sneaking around." She says and I frown, swallowing my nerves and thinking, "I know that's what everybody says but, it's the truth... and... also, I-uh... I think we should start thinking about living together again. Just thinking about it."

"Yeah... well, it makes sense." I sigh and inhale deeply through my nose, "We can tell the kids tomorrow night... I'll come by after work. Is that okay? Or would you rather tell them another night?"

"No.. no, tomorrow's perfect." She replies, her face lighting up, "I'll cook."

"Okay." I say with a smile, "And, as for the whole _living together again_ thing, I'm willing to talk about it. Maybe, in a few months, you could move back in. You know, if everything goes well with the kids, you could come home."

I watch Brittany's smile widen as her eyes shine in happiness, "Really?" She asks, "I could really move back in?"

"Of course. Our bed is cold and lonely without you." I tell her, "I need a warm body to cuddle and I'd really like it to be yours."

"I love you."

My heart speeds up. We haven't said that in three and a half years. And, while it was obvious that we both felt that way, we never said it out loud. Until now.

"I love you too." I say, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She giggles and leans in, joining our lips and cupping my cheek.

I can't believe this is happening. Everything is falling into place.

-O.O.O.H-

I lift my fist and knock on the door of Brittany's apartment having just finished work. I'm tired - exhausted - and I couldn't be more content.

Inside I hear little feet racing to the door before Brittany speaks, "Matty, Scar, don't open the door, please. Wait for me to get there." She says and I smile as I listen to excited little feet bouncing on the other side of the door. Seconds later I hear Brittany's footsteps coming towards the door before the lock turns and the door opens. Brittany's face appears along with two excited little smiles next to her thigh, "Hey."

"Hi." I reply with a smile as my baby girl pushes herself through Brittany's legs and leaps into my arms. Teo giggles and pulls the door open further, racing outside and squeezing my leg tightly. I press my palm against his full head of hair as I peck Scar's cheek, "Hey, chickens."

"Hi, momma!" Scar squeals and I flinch at the volume before smiling and peppering her face with kisses. Teo lifts his arms into the air and smiles at me.

"Hey, momma." He says as I bend down - thankful I'm wearing a pants suit instead of a skirt - and hoist him into my arms, now with one twin on each hip. Brittany steps aside as I walk in and she shuts the door behind me. She very subtly rubs my lower back as I walk toward the living room and put our kids on the couch.

"Okay, little monkeys, tell me," I start, kneeling in front of the couch and placing my hands on their knees, "How was day care?"

"It was good." Scar says, smiling widely, "I drawed a painting."

"Drew." I correct with a wink, "Is it here?"

"It's on the fridge. Mommy put it on the fridge." Scar says happily, "You gotta come see it."

"Alright," I say, standing with my daughter, "What about you, Teo, what did you do at day care?"

"I played with my friends." He says, both of them taking my hands and leading me to the kitchen where Brittany is currently making a salad, "They names are Ian and Oliver and I can't remember the other name."

"Wow, buddy." I say, allowing my kids to lead me to the fridge.

"Look! That's my painting." Scar says, "It's a picture of a flower."

"Wow, baby girl, it's beautiful." I say, looking at the painting of Scar's green petalled and pink stemmed flower, "What's your flower called?"

"It's a farylickerlin." Scar says, pulling me toward the island in the kitchen and climbing onto a bar stool. I give her a hand and lift her onto the chair as Teo stands on a stool next to Brittany and helps her sprinkle feta on the salad. I sit next to Scar and frown.

"A farylickerlin. I've never heard of a farylickerlin." I say.

"Want some wine?" Brittany asks and I smile, giving her a nod as Scar begins to tell me all about her flower.

"A farylickerlin is a flower that has magical powers that makes people be not stupid." She tells me and I smile, running my fingers through her blonde locks.

"Wow. And do you have a real farylickerlin?" I ask, humoring my baby girl.

"Yes. I put the petals in the salad."

I glance at the salad and watch as Brittany pulls an uncooked spinach leaf out of the salad and smiles. I chuckle and nod, "Huh. And that's a real farylickerlin petal?" I ask. Scar nods, "So, if I eat it, I won't be stupid anymore?" Scar nods again as Brittany pours our wine into glasses.

"If you and mommy eats it then you guys will be not stupid anymore and you guys will be not divorced." Teo explains and I inhale a deep breath. I should've seen that coming. I sigh as Brittany hands me my wine and I take a sip.

"Well, we'll just see if it works." Brittany says, ruffling Teo's hair after sipping her wine.

"It's gotta work. It just gotta." Scar says with a confident nod.

"Hey, momma, how comes you here for dinner?" Teo asks and I smile.

"Well, I wanted to see my babies. And I can't pass up mommy's cooking." I reply and Teo smiles cheekily.

"And Matteo's cooking! I helped mommy." He says and I chuckle.

"And Teo's cooking. What about you, Scar? Did you help?" I ask.

"No. I set the table." She replies and I glance over my shoulder at the dining room table. There are four placemats, four plates, four knives and forks as well as a large jug of milk and two glasses where Teo and Scar sit, "Mommy said you and her are gonna sit next to each other because you're friends."

"That's great. I love sitting next to mommy."

-O.O.O.H-

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow? With momma?" Teo asks as I fork a tomato and eat it, "Me and Scar wanna feed the duckies."

"Well, you gotta ask momma. She might be busy tomorrow." Brittany replies and Teo and Scar look at me with hopeful eyes.

"Momma, can we? Puh-lease?" Scar asks. I chuckle and swallow my food, placing my fork in the middle of my plate next to my knife and pushing my plate forward. I inhale a deep breath through my nose and make my eyes little slits as I look at the twins and sigh.

"Well," I start, "If you guys are really good and finish your farylickerlin petals then, we can go to the park tomorrow."

"Yay!" Teo exclaims, picking up his three leaves of uncooked spinach and eating them. Scar eats hers and they both swallow before Teo picks up his glass of milk and takes a large gulp, holding his glass with both hands. Brittany chuckles and places her hand on my thigh under the table.

"I actually have a question for momma too." She says and I watch the twins eyes light up as they sit on the edge of their seats, "I wanted to know... if you would like to sleep over tonight?"

My eyes widen briefly as I realize that this is happening. We're telling the kids about us now, "Sleep over? Whadaya say, kids, should I sleep over?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Scar squeaks.

"Uh-huh!" Teo agrees.

"Well, I don't have my jammies but, I'd love to sleep over." I reply earning three happy smiles.

"Yay! Sleep over with momma!" Scar exclaims, clapping her hands, "Mommy, can momma sleep in my room?"

"No! My room!" Teo protests.

"No. Momma's gonna sleep with me in my room." Brittany says, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss to my cheek. I wrap my arms around her neck and smile as she hugs me back. I watch over her shoulder as four little eyes widen in excitement while two little mouths fall open in shock.

"The farylickerlins worked!"

-O.O.O.H-

"Momma, is you and mommy not divorced anymore?" Teo asks as I sit at the lake with him and feed the ducks while Britt and Scar get ice cream.

"Mommy and I are still divorced _but_ , we're back together. Do you know what that means?" I ask as he throws a piece of stale bread at the ducks and watches as they all swim toward it.

"Uh-uh." He says, shaking his head.

"It means that mommy and I are girlfriends. It means that we're gonna have a lot more sleep overs." I explain and watch as my boy's face lights up. He smiles widely and hugs me tightly.

"You and mommy love each other, huh?" He asks. I nod and peck his head as Scar runs up next to me and holds out a chocolate ice cream to Teo, "Scar! Mommy and momma love each other again and they girlfriends!"

Scar gasps and I chuckle as Teo takes his ice cream, muttering a "thank you" as Brittany sits next to me and hands me the same ice cream as Teo has. Scarlett giggles loudly and licks her ice cream, sitting next to Teo and throwing bread into the water for the ducks.

"We gonna have lots of sleep overs now." Scar says, "And you guys are gonna have another baby."

"What?" I ask.

Brittany chuckles, "She wants a little brother." She says, "Scar, momma and I are just back together for now."

"And mommy's moving back into the house soon too." I tell them, "Maybe we'll get married again someday but, for now, we're gonna take it one step at a time, okay?"

"They gonna have a baby." Scar tells Teo, ignoring me completely. Teo giggles loudly, ice cream all over his mouth and nose, as he throws more bread into the water.

"They gonna get married." He says, giggling happily.

"Crazies." I say, chuckling.

"They're your kids." Brittany says and I turn my head to look at her, leaning in and kissing her.

"They're _our_ kids."

-O.O.O.H-

 **A/N:**

 **I'll post the epilogue as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one is the last.**

 **I'm starting a story about werewolf and G!PSantana which I won't post until I've written the first ten chapters but, I'd like your opinions on pairings, the name of the story, etc. Below I'll have five options for the story name and all you have to do is pick the one you like best and put it in a review.**

 **1\. The Dark Side of the Moon**

 **2\. Rip and Tear**

 **3\. Howls and Growls**

 **4\. A Howling Angel**

 **5\. The Cottage by the Woods**

 **Pairings:**

 **1\. Kurt and Blaine**

 **2\. Kurt and David**

 **3\. Kurt and Sebastian**

 **4\. Rachel and Puck**

 **5\. Rachel and Finn**

 **6\. Rachel and Sam**

 **7\. Quinn and Puck**

 **8\. Quinn and Finn**

 **9\. Quinn and Sam**

 **Obviously, Santana and Brittany will be paired together but, if you wouldn't mind, please partake in this decision as I'd like to know what** _ **you guys**_ **want to read. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Our Hands**

 **Epilogue**

As I place the ring on Santana's finger, my heart swells ten sizes bigger and tears spring to my eyes.

"I promise to talk to you, I promise to kiss you everyday, I promise to hold you every night, I promise to be the best wife and mother that I can be and I promise to love you until the day I die." I vow and Santana smiles widely, a small tear slipping down her cheek.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce, I promise to do my very best in this marriage and I promise it'll work out this time around. I promise to always ask you how you are and I promise we'll never go to bed angry at one another. You are the love of my life and I promise you my heart." She says as she slides a ring onto my finger.

"By the power vested in me by the internet and the state of California, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." Lizzy Fredericks says and I inhale a deep breath, cupping my _wife's_ face and bringing our lips together. Our friends and family clap and I hear Matty and Scar screaming and whooping from behind San and I. Matty is my man of honor and Scar is Santana's maid of honor.

Two years ago, Santana and I got back together. Two months ago, I proposed. And two minutes ago, we got married.

Last year, Santana and I decided we wanted another baby who is now six months old - a baby boy. I carried him - Kenzo Ivan Lopez-Pierce - and, right now, he's seated in the front row on his abuela's lap, gobbing down the front of his tuxedo onesie with a big smile on his face.

San and I peck each other once more before she moves toward her mom and picks up Kenzo, holding him on her hip and taking my hand before we walk back down the aisle with Scar and Matty following behind us - large smiles playing on their lips.

"They had a baby." I hear Scar say behind us and I glance over my shoulder, looking at our kids.

"They got married." Matty says afterward and I chuckle.

"...for the second time." I mutter and Santana snickers as she pecks Kenzo's cheek.

"The second and last time." She states, "I don't think I could do it all over again."

"Praise."

-O.O.O.H-

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, followed, reviewed and favorited this story. It's all very much appreciated.**

 **A few of the reviews for the previous chapter asked if I can make my werewolf story G!P Brittany. So, I figured I'd also put that to a vote. If you'd like it to be G!P Santana, just write it in a review. And the same goes for G!P Brittany. Whichever gets the most votes will be in the story. Thank you, all.**


End file.
